El precio de una promesa
by Akari Otonashi
Summary: El peor miedo de todos se hace presente después de una emboscada echa por un vasto lorde y guillian's hacia uryuu, chad, orihime, ichigo y rukia, sin saber que un trágico final le esperaba a uno de ellos, tras la muerte, la tristeza y un vació inmenso se adueña de sus corazones, la vieja karakura ya no sera la misma, sin embargo 8 años después surge el reencuentro tras una promesa
1. Chapter 1El ultimo atardecer en karakura

**-El precio de una promesa-**

"**El ultimo atardecer en karakura"**

_Hola, este fic es 100% ichiruki!_

_**N/A 2:**__ Los personajes que estarán involucrados aquí, son de tite kubo-sensei._

_Hola, soy ichirukista lml y especializo en el género: Drama, romance aunque tendrá un poco de combinaciones :3 cada tercer día subiré capítulos, espero que les guste lo que escribo para ustedes *u* y no se les olvide! dejen sexys reviews y así :3 sean buenos conmigo3_

* * *

**INTRO**

*Flashback* Necesitas determinación! debes de saber que detrás del poder siempre habrá un oponente más fuerte que el anterior queriendo luchar y la vida, es un precio tan insignificante que incluso la podrás perder, eso sucede cuando el miedo entra por los ojos y se instala en tu corazón, pero cuando eso ocurre no mereces otra cosa más que la muerte así que ten muy presente esto ichigo, grandes batallas siempre estarán esperando siempre, y yo… jah!**—**sonríe**—** yo también…*fin del flashback*

******—**POV ICHIGO**—**

*Aquella ilusión me hizo recordar al viejo kenpachi, y fue así que logre volver al momento actual.. Sin embargo antes de que aquel vasto lorde al que llamaban "White" me atacara con todo su poder, logre esquivarlo justo a tiempo, era demasiado rápido y demasiado difícil tomarle el paso, incluso utilizando mi paso flash, los pocos instantes que lograba alcanzarlo trataba de atacarlo y como en la mayoría de mis intentos erre, lo peor es que no sé porque ¿Qué era diferente en esta ocasión? ¿Qué sucedía? No entendía y seguiría sin entender hasta que no hablara con urahara, me debía una explicación ese sombrerero loco. Nada tenía lógica había derrotado a oponentes incluso más poderosos que este en más de una ocasión, pero… ¿Qué es eso?*

-mierda! Estoy sangrando de uno de mis brazos-

*Ya casi no lo siento, mi brazo se está tornando de un rojo carmesí, ese líquido no para de fluir, si no doy fin a esta pelea pronto terminare en el hospital del viejo y eso significaría una inminente y tediosa charla sobre cómo me herí tanto y sus suposiciones no tardaran en salir a relucir que me golpearon y por ende que el viejo tiene razón en cuanto a las palizas matutinas de padre e hijo, ahh, de solo pensarlo me dan ganas de … ***—**sus ojos muestran asombro**—**

-¿Pero qué diablos..?

-¿Sorprendido? **—**sonríe**— **Ahora muere… —advierte un decidido "white"—

-Aaahhh! Maldito! (El vasto lorde hizo presencia de poder y ataca con un poderoso Cero absorbiendo toda la energía disponible en ese momento,… es entonces que todo es cubierto por un gran destello cegador que cubre todo el lugar.

-Demasiado fácil, demasiado inútil… **—**Afirma "white"**—**

* * *

-Ichigo! **—**grita un desesperado y angustiado uryuu—

-El primero ya callo, ahora vas tú! —Advierte un amenazante Guillian de grandes dimensiones—

-El, no ha perdido, aun puedo sentir su reitsu, el… volverá.

-Si claro, menos charla más acción, ahora mismo te mostrare que yo tengo la razón, es hora de cenar! Ajajajajajaja

-Maldición! No te cansas de… **—**Sorprendido**—** ¿Pero qué…?

-Ahora! **—**ordena el arrogante Guillian******—**

-¿De donde están saliendo tantos Guillian's? Orihime cuidado!

-Uryuu! Ten cuidado! Yo iré por kurosaki-kun

-Orihime alto! Yo iré… —Le protege chad—

-Chad! **—**Grita orihime y a continuación es atravesado por un guillian en un contraataque**—**

-Corre! —le dice desesperado en un suspiro aquel chad mal herido—

-No! Yo…

Ahora sigues tu! Jajajajaja —se burla un incredulo Guillian—

-Son demasiados, corre Orihime! —advierte uryuu—

-Uryuu! Chad! Ichigo! No! No huiré más! Yo…me quedare… shunten kenshu yo rechazo! **—**el guillian ataca con todo su poder**—**

-No… puedo… es… demasiado… Aaaahhh! Sálvame kurosaki-kun!

Hora de comer… jajajajajaja —se burla un ansioso Guillian—

-...Sode no shirayuki… **—**Un silencio se apodera del lugar seguida de partículas flotantes**—**

-Rukia… llegaste! —dice con pesar una orihime dudosa—

-Perdonen la demora, pero.. ¿Dónde está ichigo?

-Cuidado! **—**Grita un uryuu desesperado**—**

-Uryuu? Pero que… —una rukia sorprendida, se percata de la presencia de uryuu—

-Perfecto! Una deliciosa shinigami a la vista… —Se prepara para atacar el Guillian—

-Rukia, cuidado! Están llegando más, ahora son más, son… 10 guillian's —Menciona una orihime con miedo—

-… y un vasto lorde me presento! No tengo nombre, pero… mi comida suele llamarme "White"... **—**sonríe**—**

**—**Un silencio arrasador se impone en todo el lugar por un corto tiempo...**—**

-¿Que es lo que quieren? ¿Por que atacan karakura? —Pregunta rukia—

-Karakura? así que así le llaman a este asqueroso lugar? poes te diré... nuestro objetivo principal era aquel shinigami con la enorme zampakuto, no esta insignificante ciudad, pero... ahora nuestro objetivo se encuentra muerto, creí que nuestra batalla se tornaría mas interesante, sin embargo ya veo que no fue así, deberíamos irnos, aunque... ustedes lucen muy apetitosos todos, pero mas que nada aquella mujer de cabellos largos y... **—**sonríe**—**

-ah? **—**cierra los puños y frunce el ceño**—**

-Creo... que podrías sorprenderme y darme una buena lucha, al menos algo un poco mejor que el inu... —se burla el vasto lorde—

-Callateeeeee! Maldita sea! Cierra la boca de una buena vez! **—**Cierra los ojos, frunciendo el ceño y suspira**— **-Ichigo no esta muerto! el... el te aniquilara en cuanto menos lo esperes! así que deja de decir idioteces!

-Quisiera ver que tan cierto es lo que acabas de decir, pero veo que es inútil la espera y pronto nos veremos, así que, mejor aprovechare ese tiempo y comeré un pequeño bocadillo, quiero saber que tan bien sabe esa chica de cabellos largos... **—**avanza hacia inoue**—**

-Aaaaahhh! **—**intercepta al vasto lorde**— **olvídalo! no sera ichigo quien te aniquile, mas bien seré yo! una abominación como tu! debe de ser destruida cuanto antes! **—**empuña su zampakuto, enseguida un estruendo de rocas cayendo se oye a lo lejos y aparece...**—**

* * *

-... eso no sera necesario rukia...

*Aquella mirada tan serena y cálida a la vez, es algo que no podre olvidar jamas de aquella enana... yo...***—**sonríe**—**

-Vaya! Vaya! pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, **—**sonríe**—** al parecer la pequeña shinigami tenia razón, al parecer lograste sobrevivir a mi ataque

-Poes ya ves... **—**sonríe sarcásticamente**—** así que es mejor que te cuides de mi! por que no me detendré hasta aniquilarte! **—**Usa el paso flash y ataca por la derecha pero lo intercepto el vasto lorde**—**

*demonios*

-...y dime, ¿como le hiciste para sobrevivir a mi ataque? **—**sonríe y ataca**—**

-No fue fácil a decir verdad, elevando mi energía espiritual al máximo logre utilizarla como una especie de neutralizador, pero ... logre resistir el ataque *¿ah? pero que mierdas?*

-Jajaja ¿sorprendido, otra ves? mis Guillian's lo hacen bien, no es así? —se burla aquel vasto lorde, después de ordenar a sus guillian's atacar a chad, orihime y uryuu—

-Ichigo! no te distraigas! yo me encargare! —Ordena—

-Rukia...

-Ajajaja que fácil es cortarte, en poco tiempo seras nada, si sigues dándome la espalda! —advierte un divertido "white"—

-*Maldición! esto no esta bien! No esta bien en absoluto!* —un ichigo pensativo—

-¿Que, no escuchaste? No me ignores! ... pagaras por esa osadía!

-Cállate...

-¿Ah?

-Con un demonio, que te calles de una puta vez! ... Getsuga Tenshooooooooooooo!

-Eso no sera suficiente **—**desaparece**—**

*Maldición! si esto sigue así, noo, debo de acabar con esto de una buena vez!*

-Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Ya voy!, no te dejare solo, no huiré mas (corre hacia el)

-*¿pero que coños hace?* Orihime! Aléjate!

-ah? pero kuro...

-que te vayas de aquí ahora mismo!

-No me ire, ya te dije (lagrimas recorren sus mejillas) demasiado tiempo eh sido una cobarde, pero ya no mas... es hora de luchar, luchar por mi vida y la tuya tambien, no dejare que te hagan daño kurosaki-kun, no sere mas una carga, No...!

-Orihime!

-Yo... lo siento... **—**es atravesada por una de las extremidades del Guillian en su costado derecho y arrojada hacia los escombros**—**

-Nooooo! Maldito!

-Esa mocosa hablaba mucho, ajajaja ahora veamos quien sigue **—**ichigo avanza hacia el guillian, pero es interceptado por el vasto lorde**—**

-¿que? ¿ya te vas? pero, si apenas comienza la fiesta...ajajaja

-Malditos!

-Aaaaahhhhhh! (un gran estruendo su oye a lo lejos)

-Uryuu!

-Ichigo! yo voy por uryu y chad, tu sigue peleando!

-Rukia! espera, no...

**—**al llegar rukia al lugar donde se encontraban ambos, es atacada por 2 guillian's**— **-Demonios!

-Una shinigami! al fin nuestro amo nos deja a alguien que valga la pena comer, jajaja me resultas tan suculenta, que incluso dejare a este insignificante quincey por probarte..

-Eres un maldito, Mueree! **—**partículas flotantes inundan el lugar, sin embargo otro guillian ya la esperaba al voltear**—**

-Rukiaaaaaaa!

-Maldición! **—**es elevada en el aire, tomándola por el cuello y arrojada a los escombros con mayor brusquedad**—**

-Malditos! Juro que morirán! *esto pareciera una maldita pesadilla, incluso rukia... no! ella va a estar bien, ella es fuerte, ella no..*

-Te dije que no me dieras la espalda!... Demasiado Inútil! ...

-Mal...di...cion...

CONTINUARA ...

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo algo corto pero les prometo que los demás serán un poco mas larguitos :3 ¿De quien sera su ultimo atardecer antes de morir? ¿Que sucederá después? los invito a leer el siguiente capitulo de este fic3 el drama comienza un poco mas adelante este es mas de suspenso y tragedia les prometo que haré su peor miedo realidad y luego los haré suspirar de amor, recuerden que lo malo siempre pasa por algo.. se despide por el momento su servidora: Akari Otonashi **_

_**Nos escribimos chao :D!**_


	2. Chapter 2 La promesa

—**El precio de una promesa—**

"**El ultimo atardecer en karakura: La promesa"**

_Hola, este fic es 100% ichiruki!_

_**N/A 2:**__ Los personajes que estarán involucrados aquí, son de tite kubo-sensei._

_-Hola, soy ichirukista lml y especializo en el género: Drama, romance aunque tendrá un poco de combinaciones :3 cada tercer día subiré capítulos, espero que les guste lo que escribo para ustedes *u* y no se les olvide! dejen sexys reviews y así :3 sean buenos __conmigo :')_

**—POV**** ICHIGO****—**

_*_...El cielo como cada atardecer en karakura se tornaba color carmesí seguido de un naranja tenue y al final un amarillo intenso todo parecía tan normal, tan común este día como cualquier otro desde que eh vivido aquí, con la diferencia de que ya hacia dos años ella apareció en mi vida y movió mi mundo entero en todos los sentidos, pues gracias a ella descubrí mi verdadero potencial... mi verdadero poder, podría decirse que gracias a ella... mi cielo paro de llover, día a día aprendía algo nuevo gracias a sus locuras, por que ella era la locura misma... mi locura... mi enana, aunque a veces simplemente no la aguantara y me sacara de quicio, ¿por que ella siempre tenia que tener la ultima palabra? Maldición! incluso hoy en uno de nuestros rondines por la tarde peleábamos por sus estúpidos chappy's, ¿pero que había de malo el que le dijera lo que yo pensaba de esos asquerosos conejos? simplemente no lo entendía y a punto estuvo de patear me justo en la espinilla cuando de pronto sonó su celular con un llamado urgente del sereitei, ella solo me dijo que pronto volvería con noticias, se despidió seria y un "alma mod" la reemplazo al instante mientras la miraba desaparecer a la distancia, algo dentro de mi me decía que abría problemas...

Sin embargo todo paso tan rápido, que ni siquiera yo mismo lo entiendo ¿que sucedió? Entre visiones solo alcanzo a distinguir a aquel que decía llamarse "white" mi sorpresa se transformo a una terrible desesperación que se apodero de mi ser, recorriendo todo mi cuerpo hasta instalarse en mis entrañas, todo sucedía en cuestión de min, mientras yo... simplemente no podía zafarme de las garras de ese maldito engendro! aun me seguía torturando, me obligaba a ver toda la destrucción y dolor que causaban a su paso aquel vasto lorde y sus guillian's, Veía luchar con todas sus fuerzas a mis amigos, aquellos guillian's los superaban en cantidad! el infierno... el infierno se había desatado aquí en karakura! Ahora mismo!, chad era lanzado por segunda vez contra un edificio, aun recuerdo que quise ir a alcanzarlo para evitar que se hiciera mas daño, pero aquellas garras me recordaban que eso me era imposible y mas por que acortaban mi oxigeno, tenia cortadas por todo el cuerpo, la sangre fluia por todas partes, ya no sentía mi brazo derecho, incluso... al tratar de protegerme rukia del cero inminente que mi oponente me tenia preparado fue sorprendida por una especie de explosión directa por parte de 2 de los guillian's y lanzada contra los escombros... Maldita sea! me siento enfurecido incluso ahora no me importa cuando débil o agotado este, yo solo quiero hacer que este maldito cuerpo me responda y logre aniquilar a este engendro!... creo que en algún momento antes de que atacaran a rukia la oi mencionar que algunos capitanes y la ayuda misma del sereitei venían en camino, pero estaban tardando demasiado... incluso ahora no se en que condiciones estará... me preocupa la enana, tengo miedo de que no logren resistir, y todo por mi incompetencia, de no poderlos proteger! demonios! me siento un inútil!

-Hey! tu! ¿acaso piensas seguir ahí tirado sin levantarte? o es que ya te rendiste por que te diste cuenta de que eres demasiado débil e inútil contra mi?

-yo, **—**abre los ojos— no me eh rendido y jamas lo haré! tu cero aun no logra matarme! y no pienso darte mas oportunidades! eh decidido que te aniquilare sin demoras! —se levanta poco a poco**—***Maldición me duele todo mi cuerpo, cada segundo que pasa me cuesta mas moverme*

-Interesante! el platillo de hoy aun se resiste! jajaja nunca antes había visto semejante cosa! la comida aun vive!

-Solo lo eh estado dejando por un tiempo mas, pero ya me aburrió, es mejor aniquilar lo de una vez y para siempre! procederé con las ordenes

-Ya era hora!

-Mejor dicho, procederemos! La orden fue para todos "white"

-Como quieran! **—**de pronto los guillian's que habían estado atacando con anterioridad a los demás, se dirigían a un ichigo enfurecido, débil y agotado, su determinación no fue suficiente cuando, es atravesado por una de las extensiones de un guillian**—**

-Maldita... sea! *Es imposible!* —cae de rodillas aun desangrándose— *todo me da vueltas, esto no puede ser cierto! mi visión se va haciendo borrosa, Mierda! mis brazos y piernas no responden, yo...* **—**un silencio toral cubre la zona y su interior—

-...Eres un estúpido, inservible! Ahora yo me haré cargo, al fin tengo el control! Jajajaja la diversión al fin comenzó! **—**partículas se insertan en la cara formando una mascara de hollow... la mascara toma efecto! abre los ojos aun de rodillas**—**

-¿Pero que rayos?

-Hola me presento! soy ogichi y debo decirles que al fin daré inicio a la diversión jajajaja **—**se levanta aun con la extremidad del guillian en su interior, la hemorragia cesa y mira hacia los demás**—**

-No importa quien seas, de todas maneras llegaste justo en el momento en el que los aniquilábamos, jajajaja

-ah? ajajaja eso lo veremos —corta la extensión del guillian con su zampakuto**— -**Getsuga Tenshooooooooooo! ajajajaja —extasiado comienza una ráfaga de "Getsuga tensho" seguidos— ajajajaja pero que divertido! jajajaja —uno a uno comienzan a caer—

**-**Ya fue suficiente! —trata de arrancarse la mascara y se oye gritos de parte de ogichi— -Malditooooooooo!

-Adiós a los dos! —con sus garras atraviesa el cuerpo de ichigo nuevamente y efectúa el ataque final**, **lanzan dolo contra un edifico traspasándolo y cayendo finalmente a la calle contra los escombros pero cuando esta por dar su segundo ataque los capitanes al final llegan, ukitake y shunsui atacan con sus bankais respectivos, sin lograr alcanzar a su objetivo, el vasto lorde logra escapar, sin embargo pronto los guillian's no tardan en caer, al menos los restantes**—****  
**

-Evalúen el perímetro! —ordena el capitán hitsugaya—

-¿Que? ¿ya se acabo la diversión? —decepcionado el capitán zaraki—

-Al parecer no hay rastros de ellos por ningún lado capitán histsugaya! —informa el capitán shunsui—

-No puede ser! recibimos informes de que el shinigami sustituto, la teniente rukia, el quincey y dos de los ryokas estaban aquí enfrentando a los guillian's y al vasto lorde —menciona la capitana soi fong—

-Capitanes! por aya! —señala la capitana unohana—

-¿ah? ¿Quienes son esta vez?

-Kenny! se trata de orihime! —sorprendida—

-Veamos!

-Esta muy mal herida necesito llevarla de emergencia al cuartel

-Al parecer no es la única, capitana unohana! por aya se encuentra el quincey uno de los ryokas!

-Al parecer esto se puso muy feo para ellos! esperemos que a la teniente rukia no le haya ido tan mal —shunsui a ukitake—

-Rukia! **—**baja de inmediato y le retira de los escombros— -rukia! ¿estas bien? Vamos pequeña, reacciona por favor! —Ukitake a rukia—

-Rukia... llegamos muy tarde... **—**byakuya a una rukia inconsciente**—**

-Ichigo... —inconsciente nombra al shinigami— ¿donde estas?

-Hay que llevarla de inmediato al cuartel —la carga y comienza su trayecto, cuando de pronto al abrir los ojos, rukia mira a lo lejos a ichigo dentro de los escombros también—

-Ichigooooo! Capitán! ahí esta ichigo, el.. nos necesita! bájeme por favor!

-Rukia! —sorprendido, logra zafarse y cae, pero antes de tocar el suelo byakuya la rescata y queda sorprendida—

-No vuelvas a intentar a hacer algo tan estúpido como lo que acabas de hacer! ¿Entendido? —ella asiente—

-Nii-sama déjeme ir con ichigo por favor! —el asiente, mientras kenpachi que ya había oído donde se encontraba ichigo, lo saca de los escombros**—**

-ichigo, ni se te ocurra haber muerto, por que me las pagaras!

—rukia se acerca a rastras cerca de ichigo— -Ichigo! —lo nombra en suspiro— -Levántate! Vamos reacciona! —Grita y lo mueve desesperada—

-Ruki..a!, eres tu? —suspira—

-Si, ichigo soy yo! Rukia, vamos levántate es hora de irnos! —sonríe sollozando—

-Rukia! —comienza a agitarse— perdóname... por no... haberte podido proteger...

-Idiota! no hables como si estuvieras a punto de morir! ¿que no te das cuenta que te estas desangrando? —solloza angustiada—

-yo... lo... siento... —se a corta la respiración—

-Nooo! Maldita sea ichigo! ¿Donde esta tu determinación? eres un idiota si crees que puedes morir así como así! —le toma de las ropas— -Ichigo!

*Sus palabras resonaban como eco que lleva el viento en mi mente y en mi corazón una y otra vez... sin embargo pude notar que de alguna manera el aire estaba tornándose cada vez mas frió y mas débil como si tratase de contarnos algo en un susurro tenue y abrumador, los escasos vellos de mis brazos y piernas se erizaban constantemente, aun siento la pesadez en mis hombros y espalda los cuales recorren el resto de mi cuerpo... sin embargo poco a poco se va deshaciendo, poco a poco me voy sintiendo mas liviano, el dolor inmenso que sentía producido por las heridas hechas del vasto lorde se va alejando, voy dejando de sentir dolor, aquel dolor que recorría todo mi ser, que me hacia retorcer a mas no poder, por ratos convulsionaba y me hacia escupir sangre... es una sensación de calidez y frió a la vez, incluso me voy sintiendo mas ligero y casi siento volar de no ser por que aun escucho la voz de rukia y eso me mantiene aun un poco consciente, mi respiración... casi no la oía... de no ser, por que en ciertos segundos me sentía asfixiar por la falta de oxigeno a mis pulmones, tengo frió, mucho frió! pero... ¿que sucedió? esa pregunta me mantendrá inquieto por siempre, o al menos hasta que halle una respuesta, pero.. para eso se necesita de tiempo y eso.. eso es algo que ya no me queda... ¿a donde voy? ¿por cuanto tiempo? ¿los volveré a ver? son las nuevas preguntas que se agolpan en mi mente, no tengo miedo pero tan poco me siento tranquilo, tengo un nudo en mi corazón, aun no quiero irme! tengo cosas que hacer! cosas que decir! Maldita sea! esto no, no puede estar pasando! —solloza en su interior— yo... aun no le eh dado las gracias a todos mis compañeros de batalla, familiares y amigos! uryuu, chad, orihime, yuzu, karin, el loco de mi viejo! y, rukia... espero que algún día me puedas perdonar y logren continuar sus vidas sin mi... maldición! Perdónenme por no poderlos proteger mas! soy un inútil! Jamas debí confiarme! debí de haber luchado sin temor! Joder! soy un idiota! no hay mas, —llora en su interior— yo era el único que me podía salvar! yo era el único que podría proteger! Ahora ellos están en peligro inminente! y ya no podre hacer nada por protegerlos!... si tan solo hubiese sabido que esta era mi ultima tarde en karakura, pero que idioteces estoy diciendo... no hay manera de que yo hubiese podido saber el día exacto de mi muerte, pero... el ultimo atardecer en karakura? no lo hubiese desperdiciado peleando con ella, claro que no! yo... le hubiese dado las gracias, por que ni eso eh podido hacer bien! Maldición! mi respiración se acorta y aun no le eh dicho todo lo que quisiera decirle, rukia escúchame! Maldita enana no me puedo ir aun sin antes decirte que yo... bueno que yo...*

-Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme —sonríe—

-Ichigo... —una lagrima rebelde cae por su mejilla— -Vamos hagan algo! ¿Que no ven que puede morir? Hagan algo! Rápido! Por favor! —grita desesperada a los capitanes y llora desconsolada, de rodillas sobre el pecho de un ichigo moribundo—

-No hay nada mas que hacer, el tiene heridas de muerte! ni siquiera la capitana unohana puede hacer algo, en estos momentos, lo siento mucho ... rukia —responde su capitán—

*¿Que? eso es todo lo que puede ser capaz de decir? Mierda! No lo puedo soportar mas! ella esta sufriendo! si! Sufriendo por mi culpa! por mi maldita culpa! si tan solo hubiese hecho las cosas bien!, oh no! perdóname! rukia perdóname por favor!... Vamos! aun puedo decirlo, Te quiero! ¿Oíste? Te quiero! y volveré por ti! yo te juro que...*

-Vol... vere, rukia yo... *Maldita sea me falta la respiración! No alcanzare a decirle que la quiero, vamos! ¿ni siquiera podre abrir los ojos para verla una ultima vez?, No! yo abriré los ojos, yo la veré aunque sea lo ultimo que haga!, quiero que seas mi ultima visión de esta tarde, de mi vida! —solloza— Maldición! rukia, yo...* -yo, lo prome..to! —logra decir en un suspiro y logra abrir al fin los ojos— *Si! lo logre! yo, pude verla una vez mas...*

-¿pero que? No... Ichigo?, Ichigooooooooooo! —Aquel cuerpo que alguna vez tuvo movimiento y un alma propia se va convirtiendo poco a poco en pequeñas partículas flotantes, la mano que hasta ahora aun sostenía rukia de ichigo termina por transformarse completamente y se junta en una pequeña luz brillante que se alza por los cielos de un karakura, ahora sin su presencia—

—Todos los capitanes sorprendidos observan atónitos ante la repentina muerte de aquel shinigami sustituto que por 2 años fue su aliado y una rukia desconsolada—

-Deberíamos de informar a isshin —advierte la capitana soi fong—

-No es necesario, ya llegue... —toma el hombro de rukia— -Tranquila, todo estará bien!

-¿Como puede ser eso? Ichigo acaba de... —lagrimas se agolpan y recorren constante e incesablemente su mejilla—

-Hija, el ahora esta bien —sonríe— -todo estará bien! —resuena en su memoria como un eco, por siempre... —

_CONTINUARA..._

**_Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capitulo de mi fic3 "El precio de una promesa" no se les olvide postearme un lindo review, si les gusto :3 Gracias por leer este fic3 se los agradezco! :3 ¿Que pasara con rukia? ¿Que le depara a la vieja karakura y a sus amigos ahora que ichigo a muerto? ¿Cumplirá su promesa? Averiguenlo en el siguiente capitulo :D! y no desesperen, que el final aun no llega, y este? este es solo es comienzo :3 oh y muchas gracias los consejos de: Kia Kuchiki :) me sirvieron de mucho n,n y no me molesto al contrario me agrada que me aconsejen, se despide por el momento su servidora: Akari Otonashi _**

**_Nos escribimos Chao :D! _**


	3. Chapter 3 La decision

**-El precio de una promesa-**

"**El ultimo atardecer en karakura: La decisión" **

_Hola, este fic es 100% ichiruki!_

_**N/A 2:**__ Los personajes que estarán involucrados aquí, son de tite kubo-sensei._

_-Hola, soy ichirukista3 lml y especializo en el género: Drama, romance aunque tendrá un poco de combinaciones :3 cada tercer día subiré capítulos, espero que les guste lo que escribo para ustedes *u* y no se les olvide! dejen sexys reviews y así :3 sean buenos __conmigo :') _

* * *

**—POV ORIHIME—  
**

*****Nadie sabe lo que el destino le depara, ni mucho menos, si las batallas lograra vencer... kurosaki-kun no era la exepcion a pesar de poseer un poder excepcional el cual siempre lo hacia luchar de una manera tan seguro de si mismo, sobre todo cuando se trataba de dar todo por nosotros, sus amigos y familia, personas a las cuales protegía incluso con su propia vida, en todas sus peleas el sabia lo que arriesgaba, mas aun lo que podría perder, sin embargo a el no le importaba nada de eso, todo con tal de imponerse y derrotar al enemigo... pero esta tarde sucedió lo inesperado y... la tarde se tiño de rojo, para kurosaki-kun*-******  
**

-El ahora esta bien... ******—**dijo isshin con una cálida sonrisa observando fijamente a rukia, tratando de consolarla así, rukia lo observa impaciente tratando de encontrar algo mas, un signo de esperanza en sus ojos, de pronto sin previo aviso cae inconsciente a los brazos de el, agotada y sin fuerzas**************—**

-Rukia! —Grita ukitake e isshin la sostiene entre sus brazos—

-Pobre, va a sufrir demasiado cuando despierte y recuerde lo sucedido con su amigo —shunsui —

-No sera así! ******—**advierte byakuya—

-¿A que te refieres? **********—**dice un shuinsui desconcertado—

-Byakuya piensa borrarle sus memorias, las memorias de esta noche y de cualquier antecedente de que ichigo haya existido ¿no es así? ******—**explica ukitake—

-Todo sera mejor así ******—**dice un byakuya pensativo**************—**

**************-**¿y que pasara con los demás? —pregunta soifong—

-A ellos también les serán borradas cualquier memoria que tenga que ver con el sereitei, las batallas, lo que sucedió esta noche, incluyendo como murió ichigo... así estarían a salvo, ya que esto solo nos concernía a la sociedad de almas desde un principio, ¿estas de acuerdo isshin? ******—**pregunta un ukitake aun dudoso de lo que acababa de plantear—

-Sera lo mejor —contesta con la mirada perdida en el cielo—

-Entonces... ¿ya han decidido borrar mis memorias? —sollozando y aun mal herido se logra incorporar entre los escombros y la capitana unohana que aun atendía sus heridas e ignoraba que orihime se encontraba consiente de todo lo que acontecía en torno a la charla entre capitanes— -No es necesario, incluso aunque lo dijera, ¿Quien me creería? kurosaki-kun vivirá siempre en mi corazón, aunque... ya no este mas, así que no es necesario, no es la primera vez que pierdo a un ser querido... me dolerá mucho y eso lo se, tardare en aceptarlo, pero al final aprenderé a vivir con ello, incluso aunque me borraran la memoria ahora mismo, los recuerdos vendrían a mi poco a poco aunque sea en sueños, los recuerdos siempre vivirán en mi, aunque no sepa, ¿que? o ¿por que? así es la vida, impredecible, jamas se sabrá por donde llegara el golpe que nos arrebatara la vida, incluso kurosaki-kun lo sabia y creo que kuchiki-chan tampoco lo hubiese querido así... yo por mi parte seguiré viviendo aquí, sin importar los seres que esta tarde nos han atacado, llevándose consigo la vida de kurosaki-kun, yo... seguiré luchando, sin olvidar... así lo eh decidido —sonríe entre lagrimas, segura de si misma—

-Eres mas fuerte de lo que pensaba ******—**regalando le una cálida sonrisa como consuelo a una orihime destrozada—

-Esta bien ¿y los demás? —pregunta un byakuya serio—

-Creo que deberían de hacer una excepción con uryuu, el sabe todo desde siempre así que no creo que sea conveniente pero... chad —sonríe— a chad no me opongo, a pesar de que es fuerte, es mejor que olvide o tratara de tomar venganza, es mejor que no haya odio alguno en el, que viva una vez mas —solloza—

-¿Ahora que piensas hacer tu Isshin? ******—**Aparece en escena urahara******—**

-lo que siempre hago, proteger a mis hijos, aunque haya fallado con ichigo nos iremos de karakura, les diré que su hermano murió en un accidente, jamas sabran como ni por que, es mejor así a que lleven en sus corazones, el miedo, el resentimiento y la venganza, es mejor que no sepan nunca la verdad, no podemos quedarnos, ya que es peligroso, una vez que hayan atacado en suficiente para que lo vuelvan a hacer y no pienso volver a la sociedad de almas ya que eso significaría exponerlas demasiado —sentencia seriamente—

-Señor kurosaki-kun ¿como es es que no llora ante la muerte de su hijo? ¿como le hace? Dígame, por favor! así tal vez podría yo intentar facilitarme el proceso de su muerte —solloza desesperada e isshin la abraza dándole una cálida sonrisa—

-Todo en esta vida conlleva un ciclo, vives, mueres, trasciendes y... vuelves a vivir, todo lleva un proceso, yo entiendo el significado de que ichigo haya muerto esta tarde, Jah! su ultimo atardecer ¿quien lo diría no? pero, es parte del proceso vital del alma de un humano por que al fin de cuentas eso es lo que originalmente era y como tal no puede irrumpir en ese ciclo, tardara su tiempo, pero... yo se que, un día, no se cuando, ni se sonde, no se siquiera cuanto tiempo ah de pasar, lo único que se es que... el dijo que volverá, al menos esas fueron sus ultimas palabras y yo le creo —sonríe— ademas, alguien debe de ser el que imponga fortaleza ¿o no? incluso, si yo me derrumbara en estos momentos ¿quien seria el que al final de cuentas nos reconfortaría? hace mucho comprendí que no sirve de nada llorar, pues es una derrota del cuerpo ante el corazón y... ¿sabes? eso nos devolverá la vida de ichigo, ni mucho menos es algo que el hubiese querido, así que levanta la cabeza, límpiate esas lagrimas y son riele a la vida, eso hará feliz a ichigo, desde donde este —sonríe nueva y calladamente, ella como consecuente le devuelve la sonrisa y solloza en silencio******— **

******-**Tiene razón señor kurosaki-kun, a ichigo no le hubiese gustado verme así, yo también lo seguiré esperando y cuando el vuelva yo lo sabre y lo abrazare...

-así es... ******—**sonríe un isshin pensativo, al instante los capitanes observan aquella escena**************—**

—es entonces que byakuya toma a rukia entre sus brazos— bueno ya es hora de irnos, unohana, es mejor que antes cures a estos humanos y luego prosigas con la eliminación de sus memorias...

—lentamente se va levantando de entre los escombros aun débil y casi sin fuerzas apoyándose así de su costado derecho aun sangrante— por mi no se preocupen, yo me se curar sola, incluso puedo curar las heridas de chad y uryuu, solo necesito que procedan con chad... yo me encargare de explicarle a uryuu lo sucedido, el lo entenderá a su tiempo —rebeldes lagrimas brotan sin cesar por su mejilla aun magullada—

-de eso no te preocupes que yo soy quien se encargara de curar sus heridas, lo mejor sera que se retiren todos, yo puedo con ellos.. —menciona isshin—

—de inmediato urahara toma el hombre de isshin— No te preocupes que no cargaras con todo esto tu solo... —isshin observa y se percata de lo que realmente se refería aquel sombrerero el cual siempre estuvo ahí apoyándolo, aconsejándolo y ayudando le en cada ocasione que el necesitara ser auxiliado, desde aquel día que, gracias a el pudo salvar a masaki incluso ahora no lo dejaría hundirse en sus penas—

-Ichigooooooooooo! —grita sollozando una yachiru triste por la muerte de aquel shinigami—

-Tranquila yachiru ¿por que lloras? —pregunta kenpachi—

-Es que, ichigo era el mejor amigo de kenny y ahora ya no tendrás mas, un mejor amigo y kenny estará triste —llora incontrolable mente—

—sonríe— yachiru, no te preocupes, aun te tengo a ti y eso me basta, ademas yo no lloro por esas tonterías de la muerte, ya que como dice isshin, ichigo algún día volverá y mas le vale que lo haga! así que... no me preocupa el lugar donde el este ahora, algún día tendrá que volverse a topar conmigo y entonces... sera el momento.

-¿Enserio kenny? —se limpia las lagrimas y una deslumbrante sonrisa ocupa su lugar—

-Ten lo por seguro!

-entonces va monos!

-Entonces es a mi que en representación de todo el sereitei que me toca decirles, adiós y buena suerte! —se despide toshiro—

-Adiós y gracias —isshin observa a todos los capitanes—

-Bueno, bueno, hasta la vista, ah y soi fong si me haces el favor de informarle lo acontecido a yoruichi te lo agradecería mucho —levanta la vista urahara—

-Claro! en cuanto la vea le informare lo sucedido

-Es hora de irnos —todos los capitanes asienten a un byakuya decidido a no volver jamas, es entonces que las imponentes puertas de aquel lugar que un día abrieron las puertas a el shinigami sustituto, se abren una vez mas permitiendo el retorno de todos los capitanes llevándose consigo a una rukia inconsciente aun, de inmediato al cruzar el portal, las puertas del sereitei se cierran dejando con sigo pena y desolación, mientras urahara, inoue, uryuu y chad aun inconsciente se preparan para ir al hospital de isshin—

—observando a la lejanía, es que nota toda la destrucción que dejaron a su paso aquellos guillian's y vasto lorde, un vació queda grabado en su corazón, disperso en mil pensamientos— *Todo fue real, todo en esta tarde que acabo ya, ichigo ya no esta... aun así juro, jamas olvidar! —sollozando pronuncia en un hilo de voz— Jamas!, kurosaki-kun...* —es entonces que mientras es llevada por los cielos en un artefacto creado por urahara, inoue es traicionada por sus sentimientos y lagrimas rebeldes no dudan una vez mas en brotar por su mejilla, observando triste a la lejanía el cielo color carmesí de aquel karakura, ahora sin kurosaki-kun...—

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado este tercer capitulo de mi fic "El precio de una promesa" no se les olvide postearme un lindo review, si les gusto :3 Gracias por leer este fic, se los agradezco! :3 pero... ¿Que pasara con rukia? ¿Que le depara a la vieja karakura y a sus amigos ahora que ichigo a muerto? ¿Cumplirá su promesa? Averiguenlo en el siguiente capitulo :D! y no desesperen, que el final aun no llega, y este? este es solo es comienzo :3 se despide por el momento su servidora: Akari Otonashi_**

**_Nos escribimos Chao :D!_**


	4. Chapter 4 El pergamino

******—**El precio de una promesa**—**

_**"El pergamino"**_

_Hola, este fic es 100% ichiruki3 no me base en ninguna adaptación._

_**N/A 2:**__ Los personajes que estarán involucrados aquí, son de tite kubo-sensei._

_-Hola, soy ichirukista lml y especializo en el género: Drama, romance aunque tendrá un poco de combinaciones :3 cada tercer día subiré capítulos, espero que les guste lo que escribo para ustedes *u* y no se les olvide! dejen sexys reviews y así :3 sean buenos __conmigo :')_

* * *

_**Al día siguiente...****  
**_

*hasta el momento las siguientes 24 horas habían sido de vital importancia, el capitán kuchiki había traído a su hermana gravemente herida al momento en que llegamos los capitanes la lucha había sido agresiva y estaba muy avanzada, ella presentaba heridas que tardarían meses en sanar las cortadas eran profundas y el kido no seria suficiente para sanarla en su totalidad no ahora, el proceso estaba siendo algo complicado las memorias nunca habían sido tan difíciles de remover sin embargo ella se había estado resistiendo como si supiera lo que le estábamos haciendo... ella se niega a olvidar*

-Ichi... go.. ¿donde estas?... no te vayas, por favor... vuelve...

-pobre rukia, se nota que aquel shinigami significaba mucho para ella ******—**es entonces que un renji desesperado entra de prisa dentro del cuarto de curación para ver al fin a la pelinegra—

-Capitana unohana! ¿como se encuentra rukia? dígame por favor!

-ella se encuentra mucho mejor aunque no debes de irrumpir tan bruscamente en mi sesión de curación ¿entiendes el por que, no?

-discúlpeme capitana lo que pasa es que estoy desesperado quiero saber sobre la salud de rukia no era mi intención interrumpir, yo... —es interrumpido por byakuya—

-renji! ¿que haces aquí? rukia aun esta en recuperación sabes que no debe de recibir visitas ahora no es el momento

-capitán kuchiki, lo siento solo quiero saber sobre la salud de rukia eso es todo pero ahora mismo me retiro

-renji espera! tengo que hablar contigo afuera

-claro capitán! ******—**ambos se retiran del cuarto de curaciones dispuestos a hablar—

* * *

**mientras tanto, en el cuarto de curaciones...**

-hanataro por favor cuida de la teniente rukia en lo que regreso con las herramientas necesarias para proceder con la eliminación de sus memorias

*¿eliminación de memorias?* ******—**pensaba, sorprendido por lo que recién acababa de escuchar no sabia por que querían borrar las memorias a rukia, ni mucho menos que había pasado durante la misión al mundo humano para que regresara así de herida lo único que sabia era que debía de cuidarla mientras ella se recuperaba y le explicaba lo sucedido******—** ¿ah? Por supuesto capitana unohana! ******—**ella da media vuelta y se retira en busca de lo necesario para proceder en su labor—**  
**

-Hanataro ¿eres tu? —pregunta levantándose con cuidado ya que su cuerpo magullado no se lo permitía con facilidad—

-Aquí estoy señorita kuchiki ¿que necesita?

-¿Que es lo que me ah pasado? ¿Donde esta ichigo? hanataro me duele mi cuerpo, casi no puedo moverme... auch! me duele todo

-Señorita kuchiki con cuidado por favor no se vaya a lastimar mas de lo que ya esta!... realmente no se que es lo que paso de hecho eso era lo que quería saber, solo se que su hermano la trajo en brazos herida y la capitana unohana hablo de borrar sus memorias eso es todo lo que se —rukia sorprendida observa a hanataro sorprendida y se queda recordando durante unos momentos—

_***Flashback***_

-No importa quien seas, de todas maneras llegaste justo en el momento en el que los aniquilábamos, jajajaja

-ah? ajajaja eso lo veremos —corta la extensión del guillian con su zampakuto**— -**Getsuga Tenshooooooooooo! ajajajaja —extasiado comienza una ráfaga de "Getsuga tensho" seguidos— ajajajaja pero que divertido! jajajaja —uno a uno comienzan a caer—

**-**Ya fue suficiente! —trata de arrancarse la mascara y se oye gritos de parte de ogichi— -Malditooooooooo!

-Adiós a los dos! —con sus garras atraviesa el cuerpo de ichigo nuevamente y efectúa el ataque final**, **lanzan dolo contra un edifico traspasándolo y cayendo finalmente a la calle contra los escombros pero cuando esta por dar su segundo ataque los capitanes al final llegan, ukitake y shunsui atacan con sus bankais respectivos, sin lograr alcanzar a su objetivo, el vasto lorde logra escapar, sin embargo pronto los guillian's no tardan en caer, al menos los restantes**—**

-Ichigooooooooooooo!

***Fin del Flashback***

-Ichigo... No! —lo nombra en casi un suspiro, luego se sienta inmediatamente tirando el cuello de aquel kimono negro que portaba en esos momentos aquel shinigami miembro de la 4 división— Hanataro! tienes que ayudarme, tengo que averiguar que es lo que realmente le sucedió a ichigo, ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para recordar al 100% todo lo acontecido si dices que me borraran las memorias y no logro averiguarlo antes de tiempo, por favor ayúdame! Ichigo no puede estar... definitivamente eso no pudo haber sucedido! tengo que saber ahora mismo por que me quieren borrar las memorias antes de que procedan! pero antes... tráeme aquel pergamino en limpio, escucha atentamente lo que te voy a decir, en este pergamino escribiré todo lo que hasta el momento yo se y tu lo guardaras hasta que despierte de nuevo, si me borran las memorias tendré al menos un respaldo por donde comenzar la búsqueda de ichigo, el no esta muerto hanataro! haré la misma sociedad de almas voltee a ver mi verdad! ichigo... simplemente me niego a aceptarlo, algo dentro de mi me dice que eso no es posible algo dentro de mi me dice a gritos que el esta vivo! pero perdido en algún lugar del tiempo y el espacio y yo debo de encontrarlo yo debo de ir a buscarlo por favor promete que esto no lo sabrá nadie y que cuando me recupere este pergamino solo me lo darás a mi, a mi y nadie mas! prometerlo hanataro! Solo en ti puedo confiar ahora, no hay tiempo por favor promete lo! —se oyen pasos acercándose al cuarto de recuperación—

-Lo prometo! puede confiar en mi señorita kuchiki yo me encargare de cuidar el pergamino y dárselo en cuanto despierte

-gracias hanataro —sonríe— toma, guárdala ahora, rápido!

-claro! —toma el pergamino y lo guarda dentro de su kimono mientras la pelinegra se vuelve a recostar en la cama para aniquilar sospechas de que ya reacciono—

-Hanataro ayúdame ya es hora! —le ordena la capitana del 4to escuadrón—

-si por supues... —es interrumpido por la pelinegra que poco a poco se va levantando de la cama dando inicios de que apenas acababa de reaccionar—

-¿que sucedió?... ¿capitana unohana que esta pasando? ¿donde esta ichigo? —la observa inquieta y decida al cuestionar sobre la ubicación de el pelinaranja—

-lo siento rukia, lamentablemente yo no se nada... —baja la mirada y de nuevo la dirige hacia la pelinegra— lo siento... —le dedica una sonrisa cálida, sorprendiendo a la misma capitana con aquella reacción de la pelinegra al parecer no sabia nada por el momento, o al menos eso le hacia creer—

-no se preocupe capitana, yo misma lo iré a buscar —sonríe nuevamente levantándose enseguida de la cama con cuidado de no lastimarse—

-Rukia, espera! no te puedes levantar aun, no eh sanado tus heridas por completo es mejor que vuelvas a la cama y reposes por las siguientes 24horas al menos hasta que... —vuelve a fijar la mirada al piso, pero al momento de querer volver a mirar a la pelinegra esta ya la estaba esperando con la mirada ansiosa—

-¿hasta que... capitana? ¿que es lo quiere decirme?

-nada olvídalo rukia, no es nada importante, vamos a proceder —sonríe tratando de devolverle la confianza que hasta el momento creyó perdida—

-proceder... ¿para que? ¿para que les de oportunidad de que me borren las memorias... ¿no es así capitana? —al instante queda impactada por la actitud y determinación que iba tomando segundo a segundo aquella pelinegra herida pero aun con vida y haciendo movimientos que podrían incluso abrir de nuevo sus heridas—

-yo...

-no importa, solo déjeme ir déjeme salir a buscar a ichigo

-rukia... ichigo esta muerto —se dirige hacia ella mirándola fijamente— no hubo oportunidad de salvarlo, la orden llego demasiado tarde a los capitanes, cuando llegamos el...

-No! mentira! eso no es verdad ichigo no esta muerto, maldición yo aun puedo sentirlo! el esta en alguna parte el... no esta muerto así que deje de decirlo, se que nadie mas puede sentirlo... pero el y yo tenemos una conexión que incluso en la distancia nos mantiene unidos! —al instante la capitana se torna indecisa en sus acciones y comienza a titubear en su decisión, hanataro solo se mantiene perplejo y estático ante aquella escena, poco a poco la pelinegra se levanta de la cama en dirección a la puerta decidida a ir en busca de aquel shinigami, sin embargo aparecen sin previo aviso 5 miembros de la 4ta división ante los gritos salientes de la habitación—

-¿q-que esta pasando? suéltenme! les eh dicho que me suelten! déjenme ir!

-lo sentimos teniente kuchiki pero ordenes son ordenes, estamos aquí para proceder con la eliminación de sus memorias solo tranquilícese, en poco tiempo todo estará bien y olvidara todo lo que ah vivido hasta el momento en el mundo humano evitando así el recuerdo de la muerte de aquel shinigami —sorprendida ante las palabras de aquellos shinigamis comienzan los gritos y el forcejeo tratando se huir de aquel lugar en el que todos parecían estar locos o al menos tratando de hacerla ver como tal, esperanzada por el regreso de un shinigami muerto en batalla—

-No eso no es verdad, ya se los dije ichigo no esta muerto! el esta vivo! yo aun puedo sentir su presencia, por favor no me hagan esto escuchenmeeeeeeee! maldición! —es entonces que acumula las pocas energías que aun le quedaban y se dispone a atacar a aquellos que se negaban a escucharla—

-_¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de sangre y carne, toda Creación, batir de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! ¡Infierno y Poseidón, la barrera del mar surge marchando hacia el sur! Shakkahō! —_al instante todos los presentes salen disparados de ahí y caen de golpe y porrazo contra los muros de la habitación, sin embargo todo ataque requiere de energías, es por eso que a consecuencia las fuerzas le abandonan y su respiración comienza a ser agitada todo indicio de escapatoria es destruida al momento en alguien mas abre la puerta bloqueándola al instante—

-¿que esta sucediendo aquí?

-N-nii-sama! nadie me escucha y me insisten con que ichigo esta muerto! y eso es una tontería por que yo aun siento su reitsu, débil si! pero aun lo siento! —la pelinegra desesperada corre al lado de su nii-sama dispuesta y convencida a cruzar aquella puerta e ir en busca del pelinaranja, sin embargo se oye a lo lejos una voz que impide que se marche— miembros del 4to escuadrón les ordeno que detengan inmediatamente a la teniente kuchiki rukia en nombre del capitán de la 6ta división... byakuya kuchiki —es entonces que el cuerpo de la pelinegra se paraliza ante el impacto de aquellas palabras—

-N-nii sama... —le dedica una mirada incomprendida que mas que nada pedía a gritos una explicación, es entonces que unos brazos la toman desprevenida por detrás y la obligan a retroceder, el solo se dedica a observar y entre gritos logra escuchar a lo lejos una frase que le partió el alma en dos— lo siento...

-procedan! —es lo segundo que oyo antes de ver como su nii-sama bajaba la cabeza y se retira ignorando los gritos desesperados de su hermana—

-Nii-samaaaaaa! vuelve! ¿q-que esta pasando? suéltenme, déjenme! ¿que no ven que ichigo no esta muerto? vamos escúchenme —forcejea intentando zafarse pero todo esfuerzo es en vano ya que logran inmovilizarla tomándola de brazos y piernas mientras la capitana unohana procedía en la eliminación de sus memorias—

-hanataro ayúdame, es hora!

-c-claro capitana... ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?

-creo saber lo que vas a preguntar y la respuesta es, rukia vio morir a ichigo y su hermano byakuya quiere evitarle un mayor sufrimiento, que como te habrás dado cuenta es necesario —al momento recuerda la promesa que le hizo a rukia antes de lo acontecido "solo en ti puedo confiar"—

-entonces ichigo... —sobresaltado comienza a sudar de la cara ante la fuerte impresión que esta noticia le causaba—

-así es, des afortunadamente así fue...

-pobre de la señorita kuchiki...

-lamentablemente no pudimos llegar a tiempo, la orden tardo demasiado en llegar, ahora procedamos

-S-si... —queda atónito al ver como una lagrima rebelde parece salir al instante de los ojos de aquella pelinegra resbalando por su mejilla, parecía increíble presenciar aquella escena de como una shinigami fuerte a la cual le habían inculcado que los sentimientos no figuraban dentro de la sociedad de almas, estar llorando por un compañero muerto en batalla, simplemente era increíble— Nii-sama...

* * *

**fuera del cuarto de ****recuperación**

-capitán ¿de que quiere hablar conmigo? ¿y de donde salen esos gritos, que esta pasando?

-es sobre la salud de rukia —responde serio ante la primera pregunta de renji omitiendo la segunda—

-¿que le sucede a rukia? —pregunta sorprendido—

-e decidido ordenar borrarle sus memorias, sera lo mejor para ella

-¿pero por que capitán? ¿que fue lo que realmente sucedió en la misión del mundo humano?

-... llegamos tarde los guillian's y el vasto lorde, ya habían vencido a todos incluyendo a rukia si hubiésemos llegamos un poco mas tarde rukia en estos momentos estaría muerta... —asombrado el pelirojo parece comenzar a enfadarse—

-¿ichigo donde estaba, por que no la protegió? ohh! ese bastardo! prometió cuidarla y ahora sale con esto! cuando lo vea yo.. —es entonces que es interrumpido por byakuya— -renji! ichigo esta muerto!

-ah? ¿que... esta diciendo capitán?

-ichigo murió por el vasto lorde cuando quisimos hacer algo por el ya era demasiado tarde, sus heridas eran profundas, ya no quedaba tiempo... es por ello que sus memorias serán borradas de eso quería hablar contigo, el nombre de aquel shinigami sustituto muerto en batalla que ella misma convirtió hace tiempo no debe de ser mencionado nunca mas dentro o fuera del sereitei, es una orden! —impresionado no logra articular palabra alguna pocos segundos mas tarde—

*No... puede... ichigo...*

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado este tercer capitulo de mi fic "El precio de una promesa" no se les olvide postearme un lindo review, si les gusto :3 Gracias por leer este fic, se los agradezco! :3 pero... ¿Que pasara con rukia? ¿Que le depara a la vieja karakura y a sus amigos ahora que ichigo a muerto? ¿Cumplirá su promesa? Averiguenlo en el siguiente capitulo :D! y no desesperen, que el final aun no llega, y este? este es solo es comienzo :3 se despide por el momento su servidora: Akari Otonashi_**

**_Nos escribimos Chao :D!_**


	5. Chapter 5 El nuevo despertar

**—El precio de una promesa****—**

"_**El nuevo despertar"**_

_Hola, este fic es 100% ichiruki no me base en ninguna adaptación._

_**N/A 2:**__ Los personajes que estarán involucrados aquí, son de tite kubo-sensei._

_-Hola, soy ichirukista lml y especializo en el género: Drama, romance aunque tendrá un poco de combinaciones :3 cada tercer día subiré capítulos, espero que les guste lo que escribo para ustedes *u* y no se les olvide! dejen sexys reviews y así :3 sean buenos __conmigo :')_

* * *

**—POV RENJI—**

*Han transcurrido ya 36 horas exactas después del regreso de los capitanes en aquella misión del mundo humano, el capitán kuchiki se encargo de informarme de lo ocurrido ahí, sin embargo sigo aquí sin poder creerlo ¿como es que ichigo pudo...? por mas que lo pensara no daba crédito aun de las palabras de mi capitán, quiero decir, jamas pensé que ese idiota pudiese llegar a morir no al menos con la capacidad y determinación a la cual nos tenia acostumbrados a todos, aun me sigo y seguiré preguntando ¿que sucedió realmente? ¿como pudo haber caído ante un vasto lorde sin haberse transformado? ¿que demonios pasaba por su cabeza? vamos ni siquiera fue capaz de proteger a sus amigos y mucho a rukia, ahora ya no hay marcha atrás de nuevo todo regresa a la normalidad, antes de conocer al desde hoy innombrable...*

-teniente avarai! *me llamaba a lo lejos una voz que reconocí al instante y ¿como no? si hanataro siempre había estado al pendiente de rukia, era algo así como se achichincle, sin embargo al darme la media vuelta denotaba un rostro de preocupación*

-¿que quieres hanataro?

-b-bueno disculpe si interrumpo su rumbo pero ahora mismo no puede entrar al cuarto de la señorita kuchiki vera...

-¿que estas diciendo mocoso? ¿por que no puedo entrar a ver a la teniente kuchiki según tu, eh? *sus ojos expresaban miedo, en cuanto me dispuse a tomarlo del uniforme y alzarlo medio metro del suelo y es que me sentía frustrado por que no pude estar ahí para proteger a rukia, incluso creo haber podido ser de ayuda pero no! el capitán general yamamoto genriusai creyó que el idiota de... el, podría con el vasto lorde, pero lo que nunca pensó es que no vendría solo sino acompañado de 10 poderosos guillian's pero que va, el pasado en el pasado esta y el ¿hubiera? el hubiera no existe!*

-teniente avarai déjeme explicarle por favor! lo que quise decir es...

-¿que sucede aquí renji?

-¿ah? *ambos volteamos asombrados al ver a mi capitán parado justo en la puerta del cuarto de visita de rukia al parecer creo que debí de haber terminado de escuchar la explicación de aquel mocoso, pero había algo mas en su mirada parecía absorto en sus pensamientos al hablarnos, creo incluso que fue una reacción mecánica al escuchar el ruido de afuera*

-mis disculpas capitán kuchiki *fue lo único que logre escuchar después de analizar a mi capitán* -capitán! lo siento no sabia que usted se encontraba dentro, hanataro trato de advertirme pero no le deje explicarse, solo actué por instinto al escuchar que no podría entrar a ver a rukia

-entra renji quiero hablar contigo ahora!

-enseguida! *asentí y se dirigió de nueva cuenta el cuarto de recuperación*

-hanataro ya te puedes ir *le ordene ya un poco mas calmado, pero esta vez ya no le dirigí la mirada*

-si, claro ya me voy —se va corriendo por el pasillo**— **

*al entrar, el ya estaba sentado observando a rukia mientras dormía aun después del proceso de curación de sus heridas y su mas reciente eliminación de memorias* -renji! rukia aun permanecerá dormida durante 24 horas mas, el proceso fue demasiado para ella, a esto suma le sus heridas, ella deberá permanecer mas tiempo aquí en lo que se recupera al 100%

-capitán...

-ella estará bien... *parecía lejos de la realidad*

-capitán yo quisiera saber...

-renji ¿crees que cuando ella despierte logre recordar algo? *de nuevo me interrumpía, pero esta vez denote un sentido diferente en sus palabras no era un ¿habrá hecho bien su trabajo la capitana unohana? sino mas bien un ¿crees que algún día, si se llegase a enterar de la decisión que tome mientras ella estaba inconsciente me llegue a odiar?* -yo creo que usted a tomado la mejor decisión para ella en estos momentos, ella... quería demasiado a... *a punto estuve de pronunciar su nombre cuando recordé las ordenes de mi capitán y me abstuve a nombrarlo* ...a el, nunca me agrado la idea de que el estuviera cerca de ella, pero incuso yo lo llegue a considerar un amigo, ese idiota tenia algo que por mas discusiones y peleas que tuviéramos me hacia confiar en el, cuando luchábamos en equipo nos cuidábamos las espaldas siempre, a veces creo que rukia llego a escoger bien al otorgarle sus poderes y convertirlo en aquel shinigami sustituto* sin embargo el solo se dedico a escuchar y a observar a rukia mientras yo hablaba *una larga pausa reino durante esos momentos hasta que la capitana unohana llego a inspeccionar a la paciente*

-capitán kuchiki, teniente avarai, les pido que salgan, es momento de hacer mi inspección matinal a la paciente

-claro *asentí, pero mi capitán seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, segundos después reacciono y salio de la habitación junto conmigo

* * *

jadeante y agitado, sosteniéndose de sus rodillas así permaneció durante unos minutos hanataro después de haberse ido corriendo en cuanto le permitieron retirarse, no podía quedarse 1 min mas ahí aunque quisiera o el pelirrojo terminaría asfixian dolo de nuevo elevándolo a metro y medio del suelo fue entonces que surgió la indecisión asaltando nuevamente en su corazón, al principio cuando vio la desesperada preocupación que había en la pelinegra sobre el paradero de aquel shinigami sustituto no dudo en cumplir su promesa, aquella que consistía en entregarle aquel pergamino de sus memorias en cuanto despertara nuevamente de su inconsciencia, sin embargo nunca hablaron nada sobre _¿que pasaría si la razón por lo cual le eliminasen sus memorias fuera por su bien, bajo las ordenes del capitán kuchiki?_ ya que realmente por imposible que fuera, aquel shinigami de extravagantes cabellos naranjas realmente estaba muerto y así permanecería siempre, vivo tan solo en sus recuerdos, aunque ya no en los de ella, entonces... _¿que es lo que debería de hacer? _de nuevo la duda asaltaba a su mente y a su corazón _¿mantener su lealtad a la pelinegra o destruir aquel pergamino que solo causaría un inmenso dolor y sufrimiento a la shinigami?, _lo peor es que no podía consultar a nadie para ayudarlo a tomar una decisión, a nadie del sereitei, pues todos habían estado de acuerdo con la decisión de el capitán byakuya, todos! incluso el mismo capitán de cabellos plateados que tanto aprecio y cariño le profesaba a la shinigami... ukitake-shunsui...

-vamos debe de haber algo que pueda hacer para que la señorita kuchiki no sufra al cumplir mi promesa y peor aun, saber que nada puede hacerse ya- se decía para sus adentros, es entonces que hacen acto de presencia algunos miembros de su escuadrón

-hanataro yamada, la capitana unohana nos a mandado para informarte que regreses a tus labores y las culmines los mas pronto posible ya que terminando, te harás cargo de la teniente kuchiki en cuanto despierte, pero recuerda! nada sobre lo acontecido, ni una sola palabra o el capitán kuchiki se hará cargo de ti, ¿entendido?

-¿e-eh? que diga si, entiendo, solo... una cosa mas... ¿que eh de decirle a la señorita kuchiki en cuanto despierte? ¿como eh de mentirle?

-ah sobre eso, dijo la capitana unohana que lo único que debes decirle es que, fue herida durante la misión del mundo humano, quedo inconsciente al ser golpeada con brusquedad contra unos edificios pero que nadie mas resulto herido, es por ello que por un tiempo, incluso después de que sus heridas sanen al 100% permanecerá en el sereitei bajo el cuidado de los capitanes kuchiki y shunsui, los cuales se encargaran de cumplir las tareas que se le asignen a la teniente en el mundo humano

-e-entiendo- asombrado y aun sin saber que hacer decide seguirle el paso a sus compañeros

* * *

Habían transcurrido ya, poco mas de dos días después del regreso de los capitanes sobre la misión del mundo humano, el pelinegro había dado ordenes durante la tarde noche para que trasladaran a su hermana del cuarto de curaciones a lo que podría llamarse _"la mansión kuchiki" _y es que era una mansión de ensueño ¿y como no? si por algo su apellido era de gran prestigio dentro de la sociedad de almas, no solo poseían enormes riquezas sino también de los genes kuchiki solo salían poderosos guerreros dispuestos a tener altos rangos como los de capitán, aquella mansión no tenia ni una sola pared sin tapizar con colores que contrastaran, haciendo juego con los demás, los pasillos mas grandes por fuera eran de mosaico y los de adentro eran de madera tallada uno a uno con diversas figuras acorde a la mansión, la parte de atrás de la mansión mantenía un enorme laberinto de enredaderas crecientes en aquel césped de mas de dos metros de altura, el cual lo utilizaban en sus tiempos libres de entrenamiento y así activar sus sentidos, al contrario de la parte frontal de la mansión, era adorna por un extenso camino de arboles de cerezo, a la derecha otro camino que daba directo hacia un hermoso y cristalino lago, dando lugar a relajantes noches en la intemperie, al lado izquierdo se hallaba un enorme bosque con flores diversas de colores, sin duda alguna el cuarto de la shinigami no se quedaba atrás pues su cuarto estaba tapizado de hermosos pétalos blancos que hacían juego con la mansión creando una paz inminente, las sabanas eran de la misma tonalidad, es entonces que una brillante luz se comenzaba a colar por la abertura que había en la ventana de aquel cuarto, quedando la pelinegra que aun reposaba en su cama impregnada por aquella majestuosa sonrisa de la luna, es entonces que poco a poco comenzó a abrir aquellos impactantes y enigmáticos ojos violetas, los cuales aun mostraban rastros de todo el cansancio que había tras una imponente batalla, todo en aquel cuarto le era familiar pero aun no asestaba a descifrar lo que había sucedido, todo parecía tan confuso, tan vago que lo único que recordó fue que se llamaba rukia y nada mas por el momento, quedando quieta y en silencio tratando de recordar algo, cualquier cosa, pero tras el pasar de los min decidió tan solo observar aquella luna que le sonreía desde aquel cielo distante que brindaba la oscuridad de la noche, suspirando lenta y profundamente a la vez que cerraba y abría nuevamente los ojos, retiro lentamente aquellas cobijas que la protegían de la frialdad de la noche quedando expuesta en solo una bata blanca, se levanto algo indecisa sobre que hacer, como consiguiente abrió aquella puerta, la cual dio lugar a un largo pasillo comenzando a recorrerlo al momento que su desnudez en sus pies parecía comenzar a percibir la frialdad de la noche, sin embargo siguió su caminata nocturna hasta llegar a la entrada de el patio donde hermosos pétalos de cerezo comenzaban a caer impulsados por aquel viento que mas que nada parecía querer besar la cara de la pelinegra, impregnándose en todo su ser, miro aquello con un vació en su corazón, en vez de que le causara tranquilidad, aquello parecía querer contarle en un soplo que algo o alguien le hacia falta, que desconocía el nombre por el momento pero que en aluna ocasión lo oyó nombrar en labios de la shinigami, observando con ausencia en sus ojos la lejanía, inhalo profundamente y un vació se adueño de su corazón haciéndola querer incluso sollozar, pero... ¿por que? o ¿por quien?, era algo que aun no lograba recordar, fue entonces que una figura de cabellos cortos va saliendo de la oscuridad de aquel pasillo y sale al encuentro de la ojivioleta

*eh tomado creo yo la mejor decisión, debo de informarle y hacerle entrega sobre sus memorias perdidas y ayudarla a afrontar poco a poco la situacion, es lo mejor que puedo hacer*

-señorita kuchiki- la nombra y la ojivioleta voltea un poco desconcertada sacándola inmediatamente de su ensoñación

-¿quien eres tu? pregunta al extraño, tratando de recordar su nombre o al menos su cara pero fallando en su intento

-s-señorita kuchiki ¿n-no me recuerda? soy hanataro... hanataro yamada, su leal servidor

-¿hanataro?

-¿pero que estoy haciendo?, es normal que usted no se acuerde de mi, no después de lo ocurrido

-¿que fue lo que ocurrió? vamos cuéntame!- comenzaba a desesperarse la pelinegra, acercándose cada vez mas hacia aquel shinigami decidida y dispuesta a escuchar lo que el tenia que decirle

-señorita kuchiki... yo... lo que tengo que decirle es que...- es interrumpido al momento en que iba sacando aquel pergamino de las memorias oculto en su kimono, por alguien que lo ponía de nervios de solo escuchar su sola mension

-hanataro veo que estas acatando las ordenes de la capitana unohana y le informabas a rukia lo acontecido, pues bien te ahorrare ese paso, ya puedes retirarte que yo me haré cargo

-p-pero...

-¿quien es usted?- cuestiona al pelinegro la ojivioleta un tanto curiosa y a la vez temerosa

-¿yo?... yo soy byakuya kuchiki, tu hermano- quedando un tanto asombrada al momento de escuchar quien era ese ser de cabellos largos y negros, pero... aun sabiendo ahora quien era el, su corazón le decía que no era el por quien sentía aquel profundo vació en su ser

-hanataro eh dicho que ya te puedes retirar, obedece- ordeno el pelinegro al que ahora estaba hecho un manojo de nervios

-s-s-si por supuesto capitán kuchiki- dando rápidos pasos hacia atrás, sin despegar su vista de la pelinegra y rogando un milagro por que el pelinegro no lo haya pillado del todo, al grado de saber que escondía algo en su kimono, hecho a correr con todas sus fuerzas por el resto del pasillo, por la penumbra y la escasa luz que proyectaba uno de las pocas ventanas que habían abiertas en aquel momento *señorita kuchiki, perdóneme por no poder cumplir mi promesa* se decía para sus adentros sollozando temeroso de lo que podría pasar si le decía la verdad *lo único que puedo hacer por el momento, es mantenerme al margen de la situacion y seguirle el juego a todos en esta farsa, perdóneme por no ser valiente como el joven kurosaki, perdóneme... si tan solo supiera, lo único que me reconforta en estos momentos es que al fin recobro la consciencia, que esta sana y salva, pero mas que nada, que al fin esta... DESPIERTA!*

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado este tercer capitulo de mi fic "El precio de una promesa" no se les olvide postearme un lindo review, si les gusto :3 Gracias por leer este fic, se los agradezco! :3 pero... ¿Que pasara con rukia? ¿Que le depara a la vieja karakura y a sus amigos ahora que ichigo a muerto? ¿Cumplirá su promesa? ¿lograra hanataro armarse de valor y decirle la verdad a rukia? Averiguenlo en el siguiente capitulo :D! y no desesperen, que el final aun no llega, y este? este es solo es comienzo :3 se despide por el momento su servidora: Akari Otonashi_**

**_Nos escribimos Chao :D!_**


End file.
